Love, Blood and Sacrifice
by Newsworthy92
Summary: Ginny's fallen for the enemy- Draco Malfoy. Why is it she finds him so attractive and desirable? But he's fallen for her too, and must decide his true alliegiance or make the ultimate sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny walked past the blank space of wall where she knew the secret entrance to the Room of Requirement was concealed and sighed. Walking past this spot just reminded her of Harry and made her sad that their relationship was over now that he was off fighting Voldemort. In her heart she knew that they couldn't last with him having to protect the wizarding world but she was still upset about it. She'd liked Harry for six years so it wasn't that easy to get over.

She turned the corner and into the Girl's bathroom, a regular jaunt for her now where she would sit in a cubicle and cry. She wasn't one to cry but she was just so overwhelmed with everything going on right now with Harry, the Death Eaters at the Burrow and her family up in arms with the war. She couldn't handle it if she got an Owl telling her one of her family members had died, or even Harry.

She didn't hear the door open but knew someone else was in the bathroom when their feet sloshed through the water.

'Is there anyone in here?' said a deep male voice which shocked Ginny. What was a guy doing in the girl's bathroom? What if they'd heard her crying?

'Whose there?' she called suspiciously. She stood up and opened the door. The blonde and buff Draco Malfoy stood there in the flesh. She hadn't been expecting him to return to Hogwarts this year but there he was, a smirk on his face and his bag slung over his shoulder.

'Been hanging out in cubicles a lot lately, Weasley?' he sneered. What did he know? Had he heard her crying? She wouldn't mind if it had been another girl but Draco Malfoy? She hated him. And what was he doing in here anyway?

'Been stalking me lately, Malfoy?' she retorted, flicking her flaming red hair over one shoulder. No matter how much she despised Malfoy, she couldn't deny that he was beyond gorgeous. If he wasn't a Slytherin and hadn't done so much to her family she would totally snog his face off.

Draco eyed Ginny. The youngest Weasley had changed a lot over the years. She was no longer the sniffling little girl who'd come to Hogwarts with a major crush on Potter. Sure, she'd dated Potter last year and he didn't know what had gone on between them but was almost positive they weren't still together. Weasley sure had filled out over the summer. She had nice legs and ass, and her chest was impressive.

'I have better things to do with my time,' he replied shrewdly. She stood tall, one hand on her hip. God, she had nice legs. He could just imagine running his hand up them. No, she was still Weasley. No matter how nice she looked he wasn't going to go for her. She was a filthy blood traitor for god's sake.

'Like what? Hanging out with your new Death Eater pals?' she said. He spun around, pinning her against the wall. He had one hand on her shoulder and couldn't stop himself running the other hand up her leg. The look in Ginny's eyes wasn't anger or even malice. It was one of shock but pleasure as her eyes closed and she let out a low moan.

Draco lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her hard, loving the feel of her lips on his. She responded eagerly, kissing him back hungrily and locking her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, biting his lip and running her hands through his hair. He carried her into the cubicle and shut the door, pushing her up against the wall.

He lowered her down again and his hand snaked under her shirt, cupping her breast in his hand and squeezing. She moaned and he slipped his tongue in her mouth, kissing her harder than before as she groaned in delight.

'Oh, Draco,' she moaned against his lips, lowering her hand to the bulge in his pants and grasping him. He groaned, tightening his grasp on her breast and caressing it in his hand. She ripped his shirt off and ran her hands over his bare chest as he tugged at her bra strap at her back. He tugged her shirt off and her bra came off as he undid the hook, exposing her breasts to an eager Malfoy.

He took one of her breasts in her mouth and she moaned, tilting her head back as his tongue flicked over her nipple. A groan rumbled in his throat as he moved her hand up and down on the bulge in his pants which she still held. He brought his mouth back up to hers and kissed her, running his tongue along her bottom lip to allow him entry.

'Draco,' she whispered, nibbling on his lower lip as he squeezed her breasts. She wanted him badly but they were in a bathroom. She wanted her first time to be in an actual bed and not against a wall in a toilet cubicle.

'I know, baby. Come by my room later and I'll give it to you,' he reassured her as she nuzzled his neck.

'I can't wait that long. I want you now,' she protested, pulling his hand to her lips and sucking on his finger. She knew they had to go but it didn't stop her being upset as he put his shirt back on and she hooked her bra back in place. She shot him a naughty look as she buttoned her blouse and he kissed her one last time.

'Later, we will,' he promised as he left her alone in the cubicle. She sank down onto the toilet seat. What had she just done? She'd made out with Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy! And she'd liked it. He'd turned her on more than she ever had been before. He'd made her feel like a woman and not a girl. She loved the feel of his hand on her breast, his mouth on her nipple, his finger grazing her leg. She wanted to touch him, to feel him inside her.

She felt wet between her legs and pulled sheets of toilet paper from the holder. As she cleaned herself up she couldn't get Draco from her mind. His sleek blonde hair, his firm, muscular chest, the sound of him groaning as she grasped him, the feel of his lips on hers. She'd never imagined that she'd be falling for Draco but she wanted him so badly. And he wanted her. She knew he did. He hadn't had any snide remark or sneer as he left. He wanted to see her again.

Despite Ginny's eagerness to see Malfoy again, they were both studying for N.E. which kept them apart for the last few weeks of term. There would be an entire week for Christmas break for them to be together. She could wait for that.

On Christmas Eve she had just finished packing up her things and was hauling her trunk along the seventh floor corridor when Draco himself appeared in front of her. He took her hand and led her into a room and directly over to the fireplace.

'What are we doing?' she asked excitedly, but warily. Draco was still kind of a Death Eater. He could be leading her into some sort of trap.

'Trust me,' he whispered huskily into her ear. He threw a familiar green powder into the grate and pulled her inside.

'Malfoy Manor,' he said clearly and they were whisked away from Hogwarts as they spun through the wizarding fireplaces to reach the one that Draco was taking her to. They stepped out of the grate and into a quaint room, brushing the ash from them.

The room was styled with wooden interior and thick plush rugs thrown across the floor. The emerald and silver of Slytherin adorned the wall hangings and the bed spread and as Draco opened the closet to deposit his things she could see many expensive looking garments hanging fresh and waiting in its depths. He turned to her and in one second held her firm against his body.

'What would you like to do first?' he asked smoothly, his face about an inch from her own. She closed the distance and planted her lips firmly on his, breathing in his scent and loving the feel of him on her. Kissing Draco was like everything in her world was on fire and exploding with happiness and she had grown wings to soar above the treetops.

But just kissing Draco wasn't enough. She had to have him touch her, to taste her and want her completely. She flicked her hand over his pants teasingly and he groaned against her lips. She grabbed his hand as it darted dangerously close to the bottom of her dress, depriving him of what he wanted just a second longer.

'Ginny,' he moaned, desperate to be closer to her. Finally she gave in and he carried her over to the bed eagerly. She manoeuvred herself so she was positioned over him, ripping his shirt open and running her hands over that smooth chest.

He slid her dress down so her torso was exposed with her lacy black bra. Ginny gladly undressed as did Draco so nothing separated them from each other. Draco moved over her, his hand on her breast and the other at her back.

'Are you sure?' he asked, his gray eyes locked on hers to make sure she was positive.


	2. Chapter 2

'Yes,' Ginny whispered, nodding firmly. Draco lowered his head to her waiting lips and kissed her more passionately than he had before. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body onto hers, loving the feel of her breasts meeting his smooth chest. His lips left hers and nuzzled her neck, trailing kisses all down her body until he reached her stomach.

He was about to enter her when he paused and she could feel his hesitation. He pulled himself off her and she was left lying alone on the bed, unsure and confused.

'Baby, what's wrong?' she asked, sitting up as he dressed himself.

'I'm lousy,' he said as he zipped up his pants.

'What?' she asked confusedly.

'I'm a sad excuse for a guy. I bring you here just to sleep with you and we haven't even gone out together or anything,' Draco explained. Ginny's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Draco Malfoy, the smooth, suave Slytherin was worried about being a romantic. She didn't mind of course. It was just... unexpected.

'We can go out if you like,' she suggested, pulling her clothes towards her. Once they were both straightened up Draco led her towards the door.

'Wait, what about your parents?' she asked worriedly.

'Relax, they're not here,' he said reassuringly, his hand at her back as he guided her downstairs. He left her in the living room as he went into the next room to fetch something. She wasn't expecting someone to come out of the other room.

The man who stood before her was filthy and covered with hair. His robes were tattered and she had the inkling that they were stained with blood.

'Such a pretty girl,' he muttered, the stink of stale bread on his breath. He crossed the room and grabbed her around the neck, fingering her hair with his long nails. She let out a scream as the nails dug into her neck and Draco came running in from the other room.

He pulled out his wand and yelled something at the man but Ginny couldn't tell what spell he'd used because stars were exploding in front of her eyes. The man was sent flying into the cabinet and Draco caught her just in time before she fainted.

When she came to the sharp pain of the cut on her neck stung and tears burned in her eyes. Draco held her to his chest as she sobbed, her tears staining his shirt as he brushed her hair away from her face.

'Its okay baby, I'm here,' he whispered soothingly and she choked back sobs to look up into his eyes. She saw warmth there as he wiped her eyes and helped her to stand upright. Suddenly the door was flung open and there on the threshold stood none other than Lucius Malfoy.

'Well well, what is this?' he said loudly, his voice echoing through the empty house. He fixed his cold, gray eyes on his son who had one arm around Ginny's waist and the other clutching his wand.

'Father, I can explain,' Draco began but was shushed. Lucius's eyes flitted over the state of his house and the man who lay unconscious in the smashed remains of his finest cabinet, glass littered over the wooden floor.

'I bet you can, Draco. And I'm dying to hear why you brought a blood traitor here to demolish my house,' he said hollowly.

Draco's mouth curved into a snarl and he approached his father.

'She isn't a blood traitor! And I didn't intend to wreck the house but Greyback attacked her,' he hissed.

'As well he should. We can't have that sort of filth in our home. This is where we eat, Draco,' Lucius said coldly, eyeing Ginny with disgust.

Draco whipped his wand up and pointed it at his father. Lucius took one look at his son and laughed, the sound of it ringing through the halls.

'Get rid of her, Draco. I have company and if you don't want her to be dinner then I suggest you clear out,' Lucius said briskly. He flung his cloak over a hook and swept out of the room. Draco held Ginny close and turned on the spot and he felt the suffocating sensation of being twisted through time and space into darkness.

'I'm sorry about him,' Draco apologised as he pulled Ginny through Hogsmeade Village. He led them inside Madam Puddifoot's tea shop where they weren't likely to run into anyone. Draco waved the waitress away and pulled Ginny into his lap on one of the lounges.

'So, what do you want to do?' he asked playfully.

'You,' she whispered cheekily.

'Besides that,' he said.

'I don't know,' she sighed.

'I have an idea,' Draco said.

'Okay,' she replied.

He took her hand and Disapparated, reappearing in an empty field. A broom lay against the fence. He pulled a reluctant Ginny over to the broom and helped her on in front of him.

'I'm not too sure about this,' Ginny said hesitantly.

'Don't worry,' he whispered in her ear. He kicked off from the ground and she screamed, her breath getting lost in the wind that whipped her red hair back from her face. He steered the broom over the treetops and into the sky, soaring higher and higher into the clouds.

She screamed against as the moisture of the cloud hit them. Draco soared down to the ground again, coming to a halt next to a tree. He helped her onto a branch and sat next to her.

'Didn't expect this when you woke up this morning?' he said thoughtfully.

And he was right. Ginny hadn't expected anything. She hadn't expected to fall for Draco. She hadn't expected to be ready for sex at sixteen. She hadn't expected to be putting her whole life on the line for the enemy. But she was.


End file.
